Il est temps, Harry
by Merirosvo
Summary: Dumbledore avait tout prévu. Que Harry apprenne le plus tard possible qu'il est un horcruxe et qu'il se sacrifie au bon moment. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce plan avait un défaut. Et que ce défaut s'appelait Harry.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Personnages, lieux, etc ... sont tirés des romans de J. K. Rowling. Je ne touche rien pour cette histoire, j'écris pour le plaisir d'écrire et pour le plaisir de mes lecteurs.

Contexte : Se déroule durant le Tome 7, au moment où Harry et Hermione vont à Godric's Hollow. Ron est donc déjà parti.

Prologue.

Il était temps.  
« Temps de grandir ».  
Il était temps de se battre.  
« … de se relever ».

Harry fixait de ses deux émeraudes pleines de doute, sa meilleure amie, assise sur un rocher. Hermione lui tournait le dos, plongée dans ses propres pensées, dans sa propre détresse.

Il la voyait de loin, seul, assis sur le sol sale. Détournant le regard, il regarda sa baguette. Il la fit jouer entre ses doigts, l'air distrait.  
Tout semblait soudain si confus, si flou. La vérité s'imposa à son esprit fatigué.

Harry Potter était perdu.  
Totalement perdu.

Il ne comprenait plus son rôle dans cette guerre, son utilité. Il souhaitait simplement retrouver sa liberté.  
Mais n'avait-il même jamais été libre ?

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées par le froid. La nuit commençait doucement à tomber, et il serait bientôt de rentrer dans la tente, en compagnie d'Hermione.  
Avant, tout avait été clair dans son esprit : il devait détruire chaque horcruxe, chaque parcelle d'âme de Voldemort, et ensuite, il tuerait Voldemort lui-même.

Et alors, il serait libre. Libre de vivre avec l'insouciance qui caractérisait les enfants –parce qu'il restait un adulte dans un corps d'enfant.

Cette pensée, cette envie d'être libre, avait été son mantra, sa prière, son crédo. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ceci avait été balayé d'un claquement de doigts, aussi vite et brusquement que le vent fait voler les feuilles.

Parce qu'il avait appris, compris, découvert qu'il n'était pas destiné à vivre, à recouvrer sa liberté, à devenir enfin l'enfant qu'il avait toujours souhaité être.  
Parce qu'il était un horcruxe.  
Et que Dumbledore l'avait toujours su.

Harry Potter était perdu.

Il était temps.  
« De grandir. »  
Il était temps de se battre.  
« … mais il fallait d'abord se relever ».

* * *

C'est un peu court, je vous l'accorde. Mais c'est le prologue, c'est pour ça. Je vous poste aussi le premier chapitre avec, vu que le prologue est très court. Le premier chapitre le sera aussi. Mais à partir du deuxième chapitre, on commence vraiment à rentrer dans le vif du sujet.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Connexion

Chapitre 1 : Connexion.

Tout concordait. Tout semblait si clair, si limpide. La pensée qu'il ne l'ait pas compris plus tôt était si risible, si ridicule. Mais les faits étaient là, et avec eux, la vérité, plus cruelle et impitoyable que jamais.

Il était revenu, il y a trois jours, là où tout avait commencé, là où il avait été pleinement heureux, là où il avait encore pu aspirer à l'insouciance. Lui et Hermione étaient retournés à Godric's Hollow. Quand il y repensait, tout était si flou et si rapide. Il se souvenait de la tombe de ses parents, de la tristesse qui l'avait parcourue quand il avait imaginé les visages inanimés, inertes, de sa mère et de son père, inconscients que leur enfant, le Survivant, se trouvait à leurs côtés en cet instant. Il se souvenait des larmes glacées qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues.

Il se souvenait de Bathelda, cette femme vieille et presque inanimée. Et puis, il se souvenait aussi du serpent.  
_Nagini._  
Le serpent de Voldemort.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que son monde avait volé en éclats, ébranlé jusqu'à ses fondations, que ses acquis avaient été durement chamboulés, plus fortement que jamais.  
Plus que la fois où il avait appris qu'une prophétie le liait à Voldemort.  
Plus que la fois où Dumbledore –lui qui paraissait si invincible, si puissant- était mort.

Il se souvenait des écailles du serpent qui s'enroulait d'une cruelle lenteur autour de son corps. Il se souvenait de la sensation du contact avec ses écailles. Il avait alors cru que c'était peut-être là la fin, que la mort était si proche de le ravir que c'était peut-être aujourd'hui que son existence allait s'arrêter.

Et puis, le serpent s'était raidi, l'étau enserrant son corps devenant plus lourd et rigide. Le reptile l'avait alors fixé, et c'était comme si le temps s'était figé. Les yeux d'Harry et de Nagini s'étaient fixés, et c'était comme si quelque chose d'important les avait lié.  
Comme une connexion.

Plus aucune pensée, plus aucune peur, plus rien n'avait traversé son esprit, qui se trouvait encore agité une poignée de minutes plus tôt.

Ce fut seulement lorsque le serpent avait sorti sa langue, et qu'elle avait glissé le long de sa joue que la transe qui avait pris possession de son esprit avait disparu.  
-Sssssi familier… ! avait susurré le serpent.  
Harry se souvenait avoir ressenti la même sensation, la même proximité.  
La pensée qu'ils étaient semblables l'avait traversé.  
-Sssssi semblables ! Ssssi proches !  
Oui, il s'était senti si proche du serpent et, également, si proche de Voldemort. Comme si lui, Nagini et Voldemort ne formaient plus qu'une seule et même personne, une seule et même entité, comme s'ils étaient unis, réunis, liés d'un lien profond et indestructible. Comme s'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même…

Une seule et même _âme_.

Et alors Harry avait compris. La vérité s'était imposée à son esprit, comme si elle avait été marquée au fer rouge.

Il était un horcruxe.  
Son esprit s'était alors évaporé à cette pensée, comme si son être s'était détaché de son corps. Il vécut alors ce qui s'était produit ensuite comme s'il n'avait été qu'un spectateur, de loin…

Hermione arrivant, l'éloignant du serpent et eux quittant Godric's Hollow, le cimetière, ses parents, de manière précipitée, avant que Voldemort n'arrive une poignée de secondes plus tard.

Et Harry avait alors tenté de se convaincre, au moment où son corps avait quitté le cocon créé par Nagini, que ce n'était pas du regret qu'il ressentait.

Blessé, et presque hypnotisé, il avait ensuite dormi plusieurs heures. Allongé sur un lit de fortune, soigné par Hermione qui avait monté ensuite la garde, Harry avait dormi, l'esprit apaisé. Aucun cauchemar, aucune image de Voldemort. Comme si Harry avait été, pour une fois, en paix avec lui-même, en paix avec Voldemort.  
S'il avait été conscient, il savait qu'il aurait qualifié le flot de ses pensées comme incohérent.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que son existence avait alors basculé, en seulement quelques secondes.  
Et, tandis que ses yeux verts s'étaient ouverts après ce long sommeil, Harry l'avait sentie.  
Elle était arrivée lentement, encore anesthésiée par son esprit embrumé, par la fatigue qui avait encore subsisté.  
Mais elle avait été là, et plus les minutes avaient défilé, et plus elle avait pris de l'ampleur.

_La colère._

Elle avait grossi peu à peu dans son corps alors que la vérité se répétait dans son esprit.  
« Horcruxe… »  
La colère s'était faite plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait son corps. Ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans ses paumes alors que ses poings s'étaient serrés par à-coup.  
« Horcruxe… »  
Son corps s'était mis à trembler alors qu'elle grondait, cherchant à se libérer, à sortir.  
« Je suis son horcruxe. ».  
Et puis, il avait crié. C'était un cri de rage, de pure rage, un cri qui était venu du plus profond de son cœur ravagé. Les yeux brillants de colère, alors que son cri avait résonné tout autour de lui, tout avait explosé. Les tasses, les couverts, les assiettes les couvertures s'étaient mises à brûler, la tente à trembler.  
-Harry !  
L'appel d'Hermione, qui était rentrée dans la tente, alertée, ne l'avait pas atteint.  
-Harry !  
Et cette fois-ci, la jeune fille s'était mise à le secouer.

Pour le faire revenir.

Et tout s'était alors arrêté, tout s'était figé. La colère d'Harry avait arrêté de gronder, elle était retournée se loger dans son cœur.  
-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
La voix d'Hermione avait été remplie de stress, elle était anxieuse, paniquée. Elle avait alors utilisé sa baguette pour éteindre le feu –le feu d'Harry- puis pour réparer les objets cassés –Harry cassé ?- et puis elle avait reporté son regard sur son ami.  
-Je sors, avait-il dit, sur un ton implacable.

Il était passé à côté d'Hermione, puis sortit avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot. Il ne s'était pas non plus arrêté devant les arbres fendus –fendus par sa magie- et il avait marché, marché, marché…

Il avait ressenti le besoin de marcher, de s'éloigner, de poursuivre sa route. Il n'avait ressenti ni fatigue –la colère l'avait remplacée- ni douleur. Peut-être aurait-il dû ? Mais son esprit semblait avoir été anesthésié. Il avait alors profité de cet instant fugace où le vide avait pris place dans son âme.

Mais cela n'avait bien sûr pas duré. Et, alors qu'il s'était arrêté, soudain incapable de marcher davantage, il s'était allongé sur le sol froid et enneigé, sentant la fraîcheur bienvenue dans son dos.

« Je suis son horcruxe. »  
Il était un horcruxe de Voldemort. Et puis, après plusieurs heures où il s'était laissé transporter par son esprit perdu, il était retourné dans la tente, n'adressant pas un mot à Hermione.

Et aujourd'hui, trois jours après ce moment où il avait appris cette terrible vérité, trois jours après avoir été en contact avec Nagini, Harry, allongé sur son lit, les yeux vides, comprit.  
Il savait.

Il savait maintenant pourquoi il était fourchelangue.  
Il savait maintenant pourquoi il voyait parfois à travers les yeux de Nagini.  
Il savait maintenant que Dumbledore l'avait toujours vu comme un pantin.  
Parce qu'à ses yeux, tout était clair.  
Dumbledore avait toujours su. Il avait toujours su, il l'avait toujours caché.

« Comme d'habitude. »

Bats-toi Harry. Je ne t'expliquerai jamais rien, tu dois tout comprendre par toi-même. Quitte à en souffrir seul dans ton coin, voilà ce que lui avait demandé Dumbledore.

« Il m'a élevé comme un porc à l'abattoir. Il m'a demandé de survivre pour mourir au bon moment. »

La colère grogna. Il posa alors la main sur son cœur, comme pour la calmer.

Le respect et l'admiration qu'il avait toujours ressentis pour Dumbledore s'envolèrent, rejoignant son innocence, son enfance, ses parents, Sirius, Cédric… La liste était si longue.

Dumbledore avait tout prévu. Comme d'habitude. Mais il n'avait pas prévu le défaut du plan. Et Harry en tira une certaine satisfaction. Parce que Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu qu'il le découvre aussi tôt, bien plus tôt que prévu. Il n'avait pas prévu que Harry voulait vivre. Ce n'était pas juste.

« Pas juste. »  
Il avait le droit de vivre, d'être heureux. Il le méritait, il le voulait.  
« Je veux être libre. Je veux ma liberté. »

Mais il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Son visage fut marqué par la souffrance à cette pensée. Depuis trois jours, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Il était perdu, hésitant.

Mais une pensée était plus forte que les autres.  
Il voulait être libre, heureux.

Et il y arriverait.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 1. Les chapitres 2 et 3 ont déjà écrits, et le chapitre 4 a été écrit à 70% à peu près. J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Intenses réflexions

Bonsoir :)  
Je tiens à vous remercier énormément pour vos reviews, pour les followers et ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris. Ça me fait chaud au cœur, j'espère beaucoup que cette fiction vous plaira. En tout cas, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Mais je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, voici le chapitre 2.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Intenses réflexions.

Il mit plusieurs jours à se relever.  
A accepter.  
Accepter la fatalité, la vérité, accepter qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun retour en arrière.

Il n'y aurait aucun adulte, aucun parent, personne pour le guider, le conseiller. C'était à lui de prendre la décision, c'était à lui de prendre cette responsabilité. A vrai dire, il se rendait compte que d'une certaine manière, ça avait toujours été le cas.

Il se sentait si éloigné de Hermione, de Ron, de tous ses amis, à présent. Comme s'il était devenu un étranger, comme s'il n'était plus Harry ou le Survivant, mais seulement l'horcruxe de Voldemort. Comme si c'était à présent l'étiquette qu'il devait porter, à la place de celle de l'Elu.

Comme si le fait que toute sa vie ait été basée sur un mensonge ébranlait tous ses acquis.

En parler à Hermione, comme si de rien était, le formuler à haute voix, lui était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était un horcruxe. Il ne pouvait pas.

Dumbledore n'avait cessé de lui mentir, de cacher des faits importants, depuis si longtemps. De le _manipuler_. Et si Hermione, et si Ron, lui avaient menti aussi ? Et si tout son monde n'était que mensonges ? Comment les croire ? Comment croire chaque parole, chaque secret, qu'on lui avait confié ?

Tant de fois il s'était senti trahi. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait plus sentir cette déchirure, cette sensation que le monde s'écroule, que, partie par partie, il s'écroulait lui aussi.  
Il ne voulait plus prendre le risque.  
« Plus tu t'attaches, et plus tu as à perdre. Plus tu t'attaches, et plus tu as mal. »

Il avait besoin de partir. Il le savait maintenant. Besoin de s'éloigner, besoin d'avoir les idées plus claires. Il devait le faire seul. Prendre ses décisions, sans être influencé, sans être freiné. Il ne devait à présent plus se laisser berner.

Il devait comprendre par lui-même. Il devait agir par lui-même.

Alors il devait partir. Laisser Hermione derrière lui, s'émanciper d'une certaine façon.

Il se redressa de son lit de fortune. Il tourna la tête et regarda son amie, endormie. Il resta là un long moment à la regarder, calme et silencieux. Il ne ressentait rien, et il bénissait cet instant. Seul un profond vide avait pris place à l'intérieur de lui. Quelque chose avait changé –lui.

Il se leva, prit un morceau de papier, et se mit à écrire. Il ne perdit pas de temps, il jeta les mots sur le papier, comme si c'était sa peine qu'il jetait. Il écrivit sans s'arrêter, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, de souffler.

La lettre fut rapidement finie. Il la relut une fois, puis la replia. Il se leva à nouveau, et posa la lettre à côté d'Hermione. Les mots avaient été gribouillés, pourtant il savait qu'elle méritait plus que ça. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force de dire à voix haute le drame qui se déroulait dans son esprit agité.

Alors, il sortit. Il sortit dans la nuit noire, laissant un instant le vent fouetter son visage, soulever quelques mèches de cheveux. Il faisait froid, mais il accueillit cette fraîcheur avec joie. Elle le gelait lui, lui et son esprit.

Et puis, il se mit à marcher, ses affaires sur lui, l'horcruxe autour de son cou, et laissant derrière lui, la tente, Hermione, la lettre, sa vie…

* * *

« Hermione,  
Ma chère Hermione. Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serai… à vrai dire je ne sais pas où je serai. J'ai appris, il y a quelques jours, quelque chose qui m'a profondément choqué. Quelque chose qui change tout. Je sais que tu comprendras très vite. Je ne peux me résoudre à le dire à voix haute, ni à l'écrire.  
Mais Dumbledore m'a menti. Il n'a pas cessé de me mentir Hermione.  
Je ne suis pas destiné à survivre. Il comptait me sacrifier, Hermione !

J'ai besoin de partir, de faire le point, de décider ce que je vais faire. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en supplie. Retourner voir tes parents, redonne-leur la mémoire et reste avec eux, je t'en prie. Je te donnerai des nouvelles dès que je le pourrais.  
Mais aujourd'hui, je dois chercher mes réponses, et seul. Je me lance dans quelque chose qui me dépasse, et je ne veux plus te mêler à ça. C'est trop dangereux, tout a toujours été trop dangereux.  
Et si je ne le fais pas, je crois que je serai capable de faire une bêtise, Hermione. Une grosse bêtise. Je crois que je suis totalement perdu, totalement chamboulé. Alors je dois le faire.  
Merci, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Harry. »

Hermione sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.  
Après Ron, Harry …

Mais sa lettre était emplie d'émotion, elle le sentait. Et elle avait vu à quel point Harry semblait si mal, si détruit, ces derniers jours. Elle avait essayé de le faire parler, mais sans succès ; il s'était enfoncé dans son silence désespéré.

Elle se souvint de sa crise de colère…  
_Dumbledore m'a menti. Je n'étais pas destiné à survivre._

Et Hermione comprit l'horrible vérité.  
Et Hermione comprit la peine d'Harry, sa détresse.

Il avait eu raison, elle avait vite compris. Mais à quel prix ?

Elle se leva alors, et elle referma de ses doigts tremblants la lettre.  
-Bonne chance Harry. Reste en vie, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle dans le silence de la tente.

Mais Harry était son ami. Alors elle n'irait pas en Australie. Elle resterait à Londres, dans le Londres moldu, pour rester au plus près d'Harry, pour être prête à aider son ami, s'il le fallait.

-Bonne chance Harry, répéta-t-elle.

* * *

Il ne savait plus trop où il était, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, à vrai dire. Harry avait grimpé à un arbre, et regardait à présent la forêt d'en-haut. S'il n'était pas si tourmenté, il aurait pu admirer la vue. Les arbres, grands et recouverts de neige… L'ambiance était calme, paisible. Mais pas pour Harry. Pas dans sa tête.

Il prit une grande inspiration, il devait garder la tête froide.  
-Je suis un horcruxe, murmura-t-il, mû par une impulsion.  
Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il avait pensé qu'il en serait incapable, que cela lui prendrait du temps. Mais il l'avait finalement dit. Il l'avait accepté, pleinement accepté. Du moins il le croyait.

Plus de retour en arrière possible.

Maintenant, il devait savoir ce qu'il devait et voulait faire. Il pouvait continuer l'œuvre de Dumbledore, détruire tous les horcruxes, puis laisser Voldemort le tuer.  
Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Pas parce qu'il avait peur de la mort. Il n'avait jamais eu peur d'elle, il l'avait acceptée dans sa vie.  
Pas parce qu'il était un lâche. Il avait conscience des responsabilités, il savait qu'il devait s'y plier.  
Pas parce qu'il voulait soumettre le monde aux pieds de Voldemort. Oh non, ça jamais.

Sur le champ de bataille, jamais il n'hésiterait à sacrifier sa propre vie pour sauver un ami en position délicate.

Mais accepter de mourir de la façon désirée par Dumbledore… La colère gronda encore.  
Dumbledore n'avait fait que lui mentir, encore et encore.

Un jour, il lui avait dit que son esprit était connecté à celui de Voldemort.  
« Menteur, ce n'était pas que l'esprit ! »  
Un instant, il se surprit à espérer que, peut-être, l'homme n'était pas au courant, que Harry se trompait, qu'il laissait simplement sa rage et sa peine l'aveugler.

Mais il n'y croyait pas.  
Dumbledore avait toujours su pour les Dursley, pour le placard, pour les corvées. Mais il n'avait jamais rien fait. Il l'avait toujours renvoyé là-bas, il l'avait toujours renvoyé dans sa douleur, en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.  
Dumbledore avait toujours su pour la connexion, mais le lui avait révélé que bien après, bien après qu'il en ait terriblement souffert.  
Dumbledore savait tout, tout, toujours.

Et maintenant que Harry connaissait la vérité, il savait qu'elle était si cohérente, si apparente, que l'intelligence de Dumbledore n'avait pas pu rater une telle information. C'était impossible, impensable.

Mais à présent, qu'importait les mensonges, Harry était déterminé à montrer qu'il n'était le pantin de personne.

Et il n'était pas seul. Dobby était son ami, et il savait que l'elfe était digne de confiance ; et Kreattur était son elfe de maison. Il ne lui faisait pas particulièrement confiance, lui et Kreattur ne s'aimaient pas, mais ils étaient liés. Il était son maître.

« Bon, c'était toujours mieux que rien. »

Harry poussa un soupir.

Il souhaitait tant être libre. Mais il souhaitait toujours vaincre Voldemort. Passant une main lasse sur son visage fatigué, il tenta de se calmer. Il avait deux objectifs incompatibles, comment pouvait-il s'en sortir ?

Il baissa soudain les yeux sur sa baguette, qu'il tenait dans sa main. Elle aussi était toujours là, fidèle, digne de confiance.  
Non, il n'était définitivement pas seul. Il avait sa baguette, il avait sa magie.

Elle l'avait toujours aidé, toujours protégé.  
Contre Dudley.  
Contre Malfoy.  
Contre Voldemort.  
Contre la mort.

Il serra sa baguette contre son cœur. La tâche était ardue, mais tant qu'il l'avait avec lui, il pourrait s'en sortir, il en était persuadé.

La question était donc : comment ?

« Comment vous vaincre, Voldemort ? Comment y arriver sans me brûler les ailes ? »

Il était un horcruxe. Une partie de l'âme de Voldemort était accrochée à la sienne, il était donc indispensable pour la survie de Tom.

Peut-être pouvait-il se servir de ça comme d'un atout ? Le Mage Noir oserait-il le tuer s'il apprenait qu'il était son horcruxe, que, d'une certaine manière, il lui appartenait ?

Cette pensée le fit frissonner, mais il ne pouvait lutter contre elle.

Mais Harry ne pouvait être persuadé que Voldemort ne le tuerait pas quand même, quitte à sacrifier une partie de lui-même, pour enfin être débarrassé du garçon qui était le symbole de sa chute et sa défaite.

Soudain, il se raidit. Tout son être fut alerté, choqué par une pensée qui traversa son esprit. Il avait appris qu'il était un horcruxe au contact de Nagini.  
Nagini, qui avait été autant touchée, voire plus, par leur contact.  
Nagini, avec qui il avait été connecté.  
Nagini, qui l'avait entouré, comme dans une étreinte.

Avec un peu de chance, elle n'en parlerait pas à Voldemort. Parce que si elle lui en parlait, Voldemort comprendrait. Et ça, Harry ne pouvait se le permettre. C'était la seule chose qu'il possédait qu'il pouvait utiliser comme atout, c'était sa seule carte à jouer. Si le Mage Noir l'apprenait par Nagini, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Avec un peu de chance, oui, Nagini ne dirait rien.

Mais il le savait…  
Depuis quand Harry Potter avait-il de la chance ?

* * *

Et voilààààà ! Fin du chapitre 2. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il marque le tournant décisif dans la vie d'Harry puisqu'il laisse Hermione derrière lui, et qu'il commence à réfléchir par lui-même, de ce qu'il veut, peut, et devrait faire. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, à partir du chapitre suivant, les choses sérieuses commencent vraiment, puisque la quête de Harry pour sa liberté commence. Va-t-il réussir ? C'est ce que nous verrons ensemble, tout au long de cette fiction :)

Mon rythme de parution sera régulier. Le chapitre 4 est terminé, et j'ai entamé le chapitre 5. Donc en toute logique, vous aurez sûrement un chapitre par semaine, voire deux. Voilà, bonne soirée à vous !


	4. Chapter 3 : Décisions

Coucou ! Me voici pour le chapitre 3. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Elles font chaud au cœur et me donnent de toujours envie écrire davantage.

Voici donc la suite ;)

Chapitre 3 : Décisions

Perché sur un grand et massif arbre, les jambes serrées autour d'une large et robuste branche, Harry finit sa bouchée, puis prit un mouchoir et s'essuya la bouche. Il n'avait pas encore fini de manger le poisson qu'il avait pêché, puis fait griller à l'aide de sa baguette. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Le poisson avait un goût de cendres, et le tourbillon infernal de ses pensées le fatiguait. Il aurait préféré dormir que manger, mais il avait bien trop peur de s'endormir trop longtemps.

Avant, Hermione et lui alternaient. Quand l'un dormait, l'autre montait la garde. Mais à présent, il n'y avait plus d'Hermione, plus de tente. Il était seul, assis sur une branche en hauteur. Il devait donc absolument rester sur ses gardes, rester vigilant.

« Vigilance constante ». Comme l'avait si souvent dit Alastor Maugrey.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être capturé pendant son sommeil. Et les quelques sorts de protection qu'il avait placé tout autour de la zone où il se trouvait ne suffisaient pas à calmer son inquiétude.

Il faisait donc de courtes siestes. Il savait qu'il devait rester en forme, sinon il se ferait avoir à l'usure, peut-être même qu'il s'évanouirait devant un ennemi, et ça, ce n'était pas envisageable. Il espérait ainsi, avec des siestes d'une quinzaine de minutes, pouvoir récupérer des forces tout en ne restant pas trop longtemps endormi – trop longtemps vulnérable.

Cela faisait presque une journée entière qu'il avait laissé Hermione. C'était si… paradoxal. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mais, en même temps, il se demandait si elle aussi ne lui avait pas menti. Comment savoir ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas?

Retenant un cri de rage face au cheminement de ses pensées, il se força à rester calme. Nagini allait sûrement révéler à Voldemort ce qui s'était passé. Il devait rester concentré, ne pas s'éparpiller. Il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces et de tout son sang-froid pour réussir. Mais la perspective que Voldemort apprenne que son pire ennemi était un horcruxe -qu'il lui _appartenait_- ébranlait toute once de calme. C'était idiot, mais au fond de lui, il espérait toujours que Nagini avait gardé secret l'issue de leur confrontation. Il savait qu'il lui suffisait de pénétrer l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il pourrait enfin savoir ce que le serpent avait dit ou non.

Mais cette réponse, cette certitude de savoir que _Lui_ le savait, l'effrayait.

« Réfléchis, réfléchis… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Voldemort sait que ses horcruxes sont précieux. Deux ont déjà été détruits, et j'en ai un sur moi, et un en moi. Nagini est un horcruxe aussi. Il reste donc en tout 5 horcruxes en état. Quels sont les deux derniers ? »

Harry savait que Voldemort n'oserait pas (ou serait moins tenté du moins) se débarrasser de lui, s'il était son dernier morceau d'âme en vie.

Devait-il poursuivre la tâche de Dumbledore, seulement avec un objectif différent cette fois-ci ? Mais l'idée de tuer Nagini fit naître en lui une sensation de révolte. Comme si, quelque chose venant du plus profond de lui-même, du plus profond de son _âme, _lui intimait de ne jamais commettre cet acte_._

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas affecté par la destruction des autres objets ? »

Mais il sut tout de suite la réponse.

Parce que Nagini était un être vivant. Les autres n'étaient que des objets, il les sentait, les percevait, moins fort. Il se sentait bien plus proche du serpent.

Mais il comprenait pourquoi il se sentait si proche des morceaux d'âme de Voldemort, si connecté.

Il devait donc détruire les objets qui contenaient son âme, et ensuite, il pourrait alors avoir un moyen de pression sur Voldemort. Si lui et Nagini étaient les derniers morceaux de son âme encore en vie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres saurait que ses marges de manœuvre seraient limitées. Et Harry pourrait imposer ses conditions.

Et peut-être, ainsi, pouvoir conclure… un pacte, un contrat, qui permettrait au monde de ne pas périr sous la violence et la désolation.  
Fier de ce nouvel objectif qui lui permettait, d'une certaine manière, de canaliser sa rage et sa puissance, Harry se laissa alors transporté par la vue qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

Il se donna le luxe d'imaginer, pendant un moment fugace, qu'il n'était pas un héros, un survivant, un guerrier.  
Mais simplement un enfant, qui dormait dans les bras apaisants et chauds de sa mère.  
Et alors, Harry sombra réellement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

-J'ai envie de rentrer !  
Les yeux émeraude d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il mit un instant à comprendre où il était, à sortir du brouillard où était plongé son esprit.  
-Nous avons trouvé des affaires. Ça peut être Potter qui est passé par là. Si on peut l'amener au Seigneur des Ténèbres, on aurait une grosse récompense.

Harry déglutit. Il bénissait le fait d'avoir pensé à se mettre en hauteur. Au sol, plusieurs mètres plus bas, quatre hommes, de tailles et de corpulences différentes, marchaient, leurs baguettes tendues et l'esprit en alerte. Il saisit la sienne, prêt à se défendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, les sorts de protection ayant été posés.

Mais il préférait rester prudent. Heureusement pour lui, les quatre hommes ne regardaient même pas en l'air. Et puis, peu à peu, ils s'éloignèrent, jusqu'à quitter son champ de vision. Harry se permit alors de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Mais c'était un rappel.  
Le rappel qu'il était toujours en danger, et qu'il ne devait pas relâcher sa vigilance. Et cela le décida à affronter ses inquiétudes. Il devait regarder dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Il devait savoir.

S'adossant contre l'arbre où il était perché, ses yeux se fermèrent et, les paupières closes, il laissa son esprit remonter le lien, la connexion.

Il n'était alors plus Harry, non, il était le plus grand mage noir que ce terre ait porté. Harry Potter n'existait plus, repoussé plus loin.

« -En es-tu sssssûr ma belle ?  
-Sssssssi familier ! Ssssi semblables ! »

Doutes… Colère… Incompréhension. Confusion.

Le corps d'Harry se mit à trembler alors que son esprit se mêlait encore à celui de Voldemort. Il était si surpris, si déstabilisé. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Mais elle était si absurde, si risible…

Potter le savait-il ? Son esprit juvénile l'avait-il compris ? Etait-ce vrai ? Et où en étaient ses autres horcruxes ?

Et alors que l'esprit du Survivant réintégrait violemment le corps d'Harry, son corps se raidissant sous le choc, il sut où trouver un autre horcruxe. Parce qu'avant que la connexion se coupe, Harry avait eu le temps de voir voler dans son esprit l'étendard de la maison Serdaigle.

Il y en avait un qui se trouvait à Poudlard !

Le temps lui était cependant compté. Voldemort, emporté par sa haine et son mépris envers lui, avait encore des doutes, des réticences. Il devait en profiter, utiliser ce temps pour prendre une longueur d'avance.

Car Harry savait que, poussé par son serpent et ses connaissances, Voldemort ne mettrait pas longtemps à accepter cette vérité, et à en servir contre Harry. Mais ce dernier savait où aller maintenant. Il avait un premier élément de réponse, il ne devait pas relâcher son attention, et continuer à avancer.  
Il avait ses propres objectifs, ses propres armes; sa propre volonté; et il était poussé par cette volonté immense, ce désir ardent de recouvrer sa liberté, sa détermination sans bornes qui l'habitait et le caractérisait.

Qu'il serait damné s'il abandonnait !

* * *

Et voilààààà ! C'était le 3ème chapitre. Les choses sérieuses commencent ! Harry a appris la localisation d'un autre horcruxe à Poudlard, il sait que Voldemort va deviner qu'il est un horcruxe aussi. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas traîner. Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura un Harry qui tente de se rendre à Poudlard, une rencontre avec Alberforth, et une réaction de Voldemort face à la vérité.

Voili-voilou, à la semaine prochaine ;) (et si j'avance bien, je vous filerai le chapitre 4 avant samedi ;))

Bye bye !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Importantes discussions

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 4 de la fiction. Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews. Eh oui, Nagini a raconté Voldemort sa rencontre particulière avec Harry. Et donc, ça n'annonce rien de bon pour notre héros !

Chapitre 4 : Importantes discussions  


Harry réfléchissait. Et Harry sentait aussi la fatigue poindre le bout de son nez aussi. Entre ses micro-siestes, la confusion de Voldemort, et sa propre confusion, le jeune garçon se sentait vraiment, vraiment fatigué.  
Et une question le taraudait depuis un long moment.

Comment allait-il détruire les horcruxes ?

Ses sorts étaient inefficaces contre eux, ils restaient toujours intacts; invulnérables. Comme s'ils se moquaient de lui et de son impuissance.  
« Bon, deux horcruxes ont déjà été détruits. Contre le journal de Tom, j'ai utilisé un crochet de basilic ! Et Dumbledore –ce sale… - bon reprenons ! Et lui a détruit la bague avec l'épée de Gryffondor. ».

Harry savait donc que les crochets de basilic et l'épée de Godric Gryffondor étaient efficaces contre les horcruxes.

Il poussa un profond soupir.  
Les crochets étaient dans la chambre des secrets.  
_A Poudlard.  
_Il en était sûrement de même pour l'épée.

Harry savait comment les détruire maintenant. C'était dommage que les armes capables de l'aider se trouvaient au pire endroit possible !  
« Pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué ? »

Mais les faits étaient là.  
Il devait aller à Poudlard.

Surtout qu'un autre horcruxe s'y trouvait.

* * *

Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'était pas venu ici, pensa-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Devant ses yeux s'étendaient la grand-rue de Pré-au-Lard, les magasins, la route qui menait à Poudlard…  
Un instant, Harry se remémora toutes les fois où il était venu ici, se baladant avec Ron et Hermione, achetant ses livres et tout ce dont il avait besoin pour étudier à Poudlard.

Comme n'importe quel sorcier normal. Comme n'importe quel étudiant insouciant.

Mais, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire, Harry, caché sous cape d'invisibilité, entendit soudain un bruit insupportable qui déchira le voile de ses pensées. C'était une alarme; elle résonna dans tout son corps, et cela lui rappela plus que jamais qu'il n'était pas comme tous les autres.

La porte des Trois-Balais s'ouvrit violemment, frappant contre la façade de l'enseigne sous la force, et plusieurs mangemorts en sortirent, leurs baguettes brandies. Harry resta bien immobile sous sa cape, serrant les pans bien fermement avec ses doigts glacés par le froid de la nuit. Comme pour se rappeler que les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas le voir, et qu'il lui suffisait de rester silencieux pour être hors de danger, quand bien même le danger se trouvait juste devant lui.

Un mangemort agita sa baguette, et l'alarme s'interrompit, épargnant enfin Harry de ce cri strident qui lui vrillait les oreilles.  
-Accio cape ! rugit l'un d'entre eux.  
Harry se sentit envahi par la peur. Mais la cape n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, insensible au sortilège d'attraction.  
-Tu n'es pas sous ton emballage, Potter ? s'écria le mangemort qui avait lancé le sort.  
Ce dernier se tourna vers ses compagnons et ajouta d'une voix excitée :  
-Dispersez-vous et cherchez-le, il est ici.

Harry serra les dents, alors que les mangemorts se mettaient à courir, se dispersant pour couvrir un maximum de surface. Le Survivant se décala rapidement en voyant l'un d'entre eux arriver à vive allure en sa direction. L'homme passa donc juste à côté de lui. Harry faisait tout pour retenir sa respiration haletante. Il devait trouver une solution, et vite. Mais tant qu'il faisait attention, il s'en sortirait, se répétait-il pour se rassurer.  
-On sait que tu es ici, Potter. Et tu ne pourras pas t'échapper ! On te trouvera !

Le Gryffondor pesta intérieurement. Ils s'étaient préparés, ils avaient tout prévu pour le capturer au moment même où il poserait les pieds ici. Mais il ne songea pas à repartir : son objectif créait une force à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait pas peur. Il avait soif de liberté. Et il était prêt à prendre tous les risques nécessaires.

De toute manière, il se doutait bien que si les mangemorts avaient tout prévu pour être prêts à l'instant où il arriverait, ils en avaient sûrement fait de même pour l'empêcher de repartir.  
-Et les Détraqueurs ? lança un autre mangemort.  
Harry serra encore plus fort sa cape contre lui, alors que l'homme commençait à expliquer que c'était une bonne idée de lâcher les Détraqueurs sur le Survivant.  
Avec la cape, il était invisible aux yeux des mangemorts, mais pas de ces immondes créatures.  
-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut pas que Potter meure d'une autre main que la sienne, argua un autre.  
-Mais ils ne le tueront pas ! Le Maître veut la vie de Potter, pas son âme. Il sera plus facile à tuer s'il a d'abord été embrassé.

Il y eut des murmures d'approbation, mais Harry était très loin de partager leur enthousiasme. S'il utilisait le Patronus pour se défendre, sa cachette serait compromise. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, il perdrait son âme !  
« Et pour quelqu'un qui a _deux_ âmes dans un seul corps, ce serait plutôt drôle ! »

Voilà qu'il se mettait à devenir sarcastique. Mais il sut tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas avoir le temps pour chercher une solution car déjà il sentait un froid anormal s'insinuer en lui. Comme si le bonheur s'effaçait peu à peu, ne laissant plus que les Ténèbres.

Le Gryffondor voulut reculer, mais il voyait les Détraqueurs se rapprocher. Devait-il transplaner ? Et tenter de revenir plus tard ? Mais il savait que les protections seraient encore plus grandes la prochaine fois.  
Et, alors que son ventre se nouait davantage, et que le désespoir semblait s'abattre sur lui telle une implacable malédiction, Harry n'écouta que son instinct.  
Il tendit sa baguette et, imaginant ses parents lui parlant, lui offrant leurs plus beaux sourires, Harry murmura :  
-Spero Patronum !

Et alors que le cerf argenté jaillissait de sa baguette, Harry sentit en même temps le froid le quitter. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de savourer cet instant où il se sentait bercé et réchauffé par la chaleur, la lumière, car un cri de triomphe retentit.  
-C'est lui, là-bas ! J'ai vu son patronus, c'était un cerf ! s'exclama un mangemort, tandis que les Détraqueurs fuyaient, et que le désespoir avait disparu.

Les mangemorts se mirent à se ruer vers l'endroit où le cerf argenté avait émis sa lumière. Harry sentit la panique gagner son esprit. Elle devint étouffante, elle prenait de l'ampleur et très vite, elle le dominerait s'il ne faisait rien. Tant plongé dans cette panique monstrueuse, il sursauta sous sa cape quand une voix rude lança :  
-Potter, vite, ici !  
Ce fut comme si on lui avait lancé un Imperio : son esprit se vida, et il obéit sans réfléchir, sans hésiter.  
Une porte sur sa droite était entrouverte, et il se glissa dans l'ouverture.  
-Monte là-haut, garde la cape sur toi, et surtout tais-toi !  
L'homme était grand, et manqua de la bousculer quand il passa à ses côtés pour sortir dans la rue, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry mit quelques instants à comprendre où il se trouvait. Mais bien vite, en regardant autour de lui, il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans le bar de la Tête de Sanglier. Il se rua vers la porte qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir et qui donnait sur un escalier poussiéreux. Il monta les marches quatre par quatre, manquant de s'empêtrer dans sa cape. Il arriva rapidement dans un salon tout aussi poussiéreux que l'escalier. Il entendit des cris qui provenaient de la rue. Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre. Elle était si sale qu'il y passa son bras et tenta de l'essuyer.  
-C'était mon patronus ! cria l'homme que Harry reconnut comme étant le barman de la Tête de Sanglier.  
S'ensuivit une discussion où le barman tentait de faire croire au mangemort que le patronus qu'ils avaient vu était le sien. Le Gryffondor regarda l'échange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec crainte, mais aussi détermination, serrant fortement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Il vit comment, peu à peu, le barman parvint à leur faire croire que le patronus n'était pas un cerf, mais un bouc. Passablement dégoûté, Harry apprit, durant cet échange, l'existence d'un couvre-feu. Ce n'était là qu'un signe de plus envoyé par Voldemort : le Maître, c'était lui. C'était lui qui dominait, c'était lui qui ordonnait.  
Et dire que les mangemorts étaient partout !

Il n'osa pas imaginer ce qui se passait à Poudlard. De toute manière, si tout se passait bien, il pourrait avoir un aperçu de la situation bien assez tôt.  
Et finalement, convaincus, les mangemorts se retirèrent. Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, soulagé.

Un instant plus tard, le barman pénétra dans la pièce.  
-Merci, souffla Harry.  
-Idiot, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? demanda-t-il sur un ton agressif.  
Mais il esquiva la question.  
-Vous êtes Alberforth.

A ce moment précis, Harry sentit le vide qui l'avait submergé de nombreuses fois ces derniers jours, le submerger à nouveau. Il avait en face de lui le frère d'Albus Dumbledore; Dumbledore qui n'avait eu de cesse de le manipuler, de lui cacher la vérité.

Il savait que d'une certaine manière, il avait fait preuve de lâcheté : il avait repoussé cette vérité et tout ce qu'elle impliquait, tout ce qu'elle pouvait signifier et tout ce qu'elle engendrait à l'intérieur de lui, au loin. Il avait préféré se concentrer sur la manière de retrouver sa liberté sans laisser Voldemort gagner. Et il pensait avoir accepté. Mais le chaos qui était en train de se produire dans sa tête rien qu'en regardant le frère de Dumbledore lui fit comprendre que non.  
Sa souffrance et le goût amer de la trahison étaient toujours présents. Il les avait simplement repoussés.  
A ce moment-là, il comprit ce que pouvait ressentir Rogue à chaque fois que l'homme posait les yeux sur lui. La bouffée de colère, l'amertume…  
Mais il était plus mature et plus fort que Rogue.  
Parce que si penser que le frère de l'homme qui l'avait manipulé se tenait devant lui remuait ses entrailles, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas contre Alberforth qu'il était en colère, mais contre Albus.  
Et c'était différent.  
Et Harry savait faire la différence.

Rogue n'avait jamais su. Il avait préféré déverser sa rage sur un enfant. Ce n'était pas juste. Encore une fois.

Soudain rengainé par toutes ses pensées, par sa volonté de gagner sa liberté, par sa volonté de combattre toutes les injustices qui pleuvaient sur lui, Harry sentit toute paniquer le quitter. Alors, quand Alberforth lui parla de repartir demain matin, de quitter Pré-au-Lard une fois le couvre-feu levé, de se cacher, la réponse du Survivant fut ferme et catégorique :  
-Non, asséna-t-il.

Sa réponse sonna comme un coup de fouet, et les yeux perçants de l'homme plongèrent dans les siens.  
-Ne sois pas stupide mon garçon.  
-Je dois aller à Poudlard, persista-t-il.  
Le barman eut soudain un rictus.  
-C'est mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de lui, j'imagine. Pars, mon garçon. Va à l'étranger, cache-toi. Qu'importe ce que Albus t'a dit, fuis ! C'est la seule chose qui te reste à faire.

Harry fut à court de mots.

-Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il après quelques secondes. Oui, Dumbledore m'avait bel et bien confié un travail, mais maintenant je…  
-Tiens donc –et la voix d'Alberforth était amère- il t'a confié un travail. Et j'imagine qu'il t'a tout bien expliqué, qu'il a toujours été sincère avec toi.

Oui, sa voix était amère, et si remplie d'ironie. Il semblait prêt à vider toute la colère, tous les non-dits qu'il avait contre son frère.

Mais Harry fut plus rapide.  
-Non. Non, il ne m'a rien expliqué, il n'a jamais été sincère. Il n'a fait que me cacher la vérité. Pour mieux me contrôler.  
L'homme fut surpris, et le choc qui se lisait sur son visage aurait pu faire rire Harry s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il semblait si confus.

Parce que Harry venait de montrer qu'il n'était pas le brave petit soldat de Dumbledore. Et cela montra davantage à Harry à quel point il était vu comme une marionnette. Tout le monde le considérait comme le parfait petit soldat, le toutou de Dumbledore.

La colère gronda, elle voulait sortir, et embraser le monde. Harry prit une inspiration, tentant de la calmer, puis fixa de nouveau Alberforth.  
-Je dois aller à Poudlard pour faire quelque chose, mais pas pour lui. Plus pour lui. Pour moi. C'est pour mon combat, pas pour le sien.

Le barman n'en revenait pas. Etait-ce bien Potter, le Harry Potter, qui se tenait face à lui ? On lui avait parlé de lui, comme tout le monde. Qui ne connaissait pas le Harry Potter ? Et il avait entendu tout et n'importe quoi sur ce garçon. Mais il avait surtout entendu que ce garçon était sous l'emprise de son frère.  
-Je connaissais mon frère, Potter. Il a acquis le goût du secret sur les genoux de ma mère. Le secret et le mensonge, c'est là-dedans que nous avons été élevés et Albus… était très doué pour ça, lui expliqua-t-il.

Il n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir des agissements de Dumbledore, comprit avec amertume Harry. Combien de personnes cet homme avait-il fait souffrir ? Plus que jamais, le vrai visage de celui pour qui il avait eu tant de respect, d'admiration, apparaissait. Il avait la confirmation : Dumbledore était bel et bien un manipulateur.

Lui et Alberforth étaient liés.  
Liés par cette même colère, cette même déception.

L'homme était usé. Et ses yeux, tournés vers un portrait sur sa gauche, montraient à quel point il avait souffert, à cause de son propre frère.

Et Harry comprenait. Lui aussi en connaissait beaucoup sur les relations familiales abusives…

Il suivit le regard du barman, et il vit alors le portrait d'une jeune fille, au-dessus de la cheminée.  
-C'est ma sœur, dit-il.

Harry hocha la tête.  
-Tout le monde le voyait comme un être sage, comme un vieil homme compréhensif.  
-Mais c'est un manipulateur en vérité, finit le Survivant.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Il savait, il savait que l'homme devait sûrement le découvrir d'une autre manière. Peut-être même était-ce une mauvaise idée de révéler autant le fonds de sa pensée. Il devait encore passer pour l'idiot de service pour avoir un avantage et surprendre tout le monde.

Mais il ne regrettait rien. Cet homme partageait sa peine, le goût terrible et destructeur de la trahison.

_Ça en valait la peine._

Et alors que la fillette les regardait, avec un air calme et chaleureux, Alberforth se mit à parler. Il parla de ses parents, de sa sœur, des moldus qui l'avaient agressée, d'Albus et de sa quête de pouvoir, de connaissance, de renommée. Il parla de la mort de sa mère, de l'emprisonnement de son père, de Grindelwald. Son regard était tourmenté, en proie aux démons du passé.

Et quand il parla de la mort de sa sœur, la mort d'Ariana, sa voix était réduite à un murmure. Harry ne dit rien, laissant le temps à cet homme meurtri de reprendre son souffle, son calme.  
-Vous savez, malgré tous ses mensonges, je crois qu'il vous aimait vraiment.

L'homme redressa la tête si fort que son cou eut un craquement.  
-Oui, le soir où il est mort, il a bu une potion qui lui a fait perdre la tête. Il vous revoyait. Vous, Ariana, Grindelwald. Il le revoyait vous faire du mal, il le suppliait d'arrêter, qu'il ne devait pas vous faire souffrir, que c'était à lui que Grindelwald devrait s'en prendre.

L'homme le regarda, visiblement choqué. Ses yeux se firent lointains, tandis qu'il était perdu.  
Perdu comme lui-même l'avait été, il y a encore quelques jours.

Le feu dans la cheminée qui crépita fut la seule chose qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.  
-Je dois aller à Poudlard, murmura enfin Harry. Est-ce que vous connaîtriez un moyen ?  
Alberforth soupira, comme s'il s'était résigné, et il se leva de son fauteuil. Il s'approcha ensuite du portrait de sa sœur.  
-Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, dit-il.  
Harry admira l'air paisible et le sourire franc de la jeune fille qui s'éloignait, souriante, dans son portrait.  
-Tous les passages secrets sont sous la surveillance des détraqueurs et des mangemorts. C'est le seul moyen d'entrer maintenant.  
-Quel est ce moyen ? demanda Harry, intrigué.  
Mais la réponse arriva bien vite. Ariana revenait, avec Neville Londubat en personne.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Mais sa surprise grandit encore lorsque le cadre pivota et que Nevilla lui faisait à présent face, debout dans un long tunnel qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.  
Mais alors que Neville poussait des cris de joie, Harry ne les entendit pas.  
Sa cicatrice s'était mise à le brûler et la seconde d'après, il n'était plus Harry.

Ses longs doigts aux ongles acérés caressaient nonchalamment les écailles de Nagini.  
-Le garçon… sifflait le serpent. Le garçon…  
Un rire cruel s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
-N'aie aucune crainte, mon amie, le garçon sera bientôt à nous.  
Nagini siffla de contentement.  
-Après tout, tout horcruxe devrait être à portée de main de son maître.  
Et le rire cruel résonna dans la pièce, tandis que Nagini s'enroulait aux pieds de son maître.  
-… Ry ! Harry !  
Et Harry redevint soudain Harry, et le monde autour de lui redevenait stable et précis. Il aperçut le visage de Neville qui était marqué par l'inquiétude. Depuis combien de temps l'appelait-il ? Mais Harry n'en avait plus, de temps ! Il devait se rendre maintenant, tout de suite, immédiatement, à Poudlard ! L'horcruxe, qu'il avait mis dans sa poche de pantalon plus tôt, semblait soudain peser des tonnes, lui rappelant son objectif, la raison de sa présence ici.  
-Neville, Poudlard, vite !  
Et alors qu'il montait sur le manteau de la cheminée pour accéder au tunnel, il se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui d'Alberforth.  
-Merci.  
Ce mot paraissait simple, court, mais en vérité, il signifiait bien plus, tellement plus. Et il le savait tous les deux.  
-Bonne chance, Potter ! dit en retour l'homme.  
Et alors que le portrait se refermait sur l'homme meurtri, Harry massa sa cicatrice douloureuse.  
Il le savait : le temps lui était plus que jamais compté. Il devait faire vite, c'était une nécessité, c'était vital !  
Parce que Voldemort acceptait maintenant de mettre le mot « horcruxe » sur cette situation.  
Sur Harry.

Et son envie de le capturer était à son paroxysme. Nul doute qu'il voulait Harry à la même place que Nagini : à ses pieds, aux pieds de son _maître_.

Le problème – loin d'être le seul- était que Harry ne savait toujours pas si Voldemort le voulait à ses pieds, mort ou vivant.

Une chose était sûre : le compte à rebours avait commencé maintenant. Il n'avait plus le droit de traîner, d'attendre, de perdre du temps, de se reposer. Parce que s'il n'agissait pas maintenant, tout serait fichu.

Il serait fichu.

* * *

Et voilààààà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Comme vous avez pu le voir, on voit certains passages du tome 7 mais bien sûr, différents puisque Harry n'est plus le toutou de Dumbledore. A la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapter 5 : 3, 2, 1: Action!

Désolée pour l'attente :/ J'ai commencé à bosser et comme je rentre tard tous les soirs, bah... Brefouille, voilà le chapitre 5 ! Enjoy :) Et merci pour tous vos coms :)

**Chapitre 5: 3,2,1: Action!**

Il devait trouver l'horcruxe, trouver les crochets du basilic, détruire les deux horcruxes qu'il aurait alors, et tout ça sans se faire prendre, sans se faire capturer.

« Trop facile ! »

Harry soupira. Il était dans de beaux draps.

-Les 7 passages ont été condamnés avant le début de l'école, expliqua Neville, le tirant du rythme infernal de ses pensées. Alors on a dû en trouver un autre.  
Neville semblait si heureux de le voir. Cela était si étrange de savoir que les gens le considéraient comme un symbole, après lui avoir tant craché sur le dos ! Il n'était qu'un enfant, par les caleçons de Merlin ! Pourquoi personne ne voulait comprendre ça ?

Mais cela renforçait son envie de retrouver sa liberté. Harry tirait son énergie et sa détermination de sa douleur.

Neville continuait de parler, mais Harry l'écoutait à peine. Sa cicatrice le brûlait, l'inquiétude lui tordait les entrailles.  
Pressant le pas, Harry suivit le passage qui était plutôt raide et glacé.  
-Tout va bien Harry ? demanda soudain Neville qui s'était rendu compte que son ami avait l'air d'être grandement préoccupé. Ron et Hermione ne sont pas avec toi ?  
-Oui, non, je…

Le Survivant secoua la tête, tentant de se remettre les idées en place.  
-Non, Neville, ça va pas. Je dois aller à Poudlard, je dois trouver des objets importants et repartir aussitôt !

Il préférait ne pas parler de Ron –sa trahison- et Hermione –qu'il avait laissé derrière lui- c'était trop douloureux.

Neville le regarda, puis acquiesça.  
-On doit se dépêcher alors, dit-il alors qu'il comprenait l'urgence sans savoir ce qui se tramait.

Ils pressèrent le pas, tournèrent à un angle de mur et un peu plus loin devant eux, Harry vit le bout du tunnel. Il y avait une porte au bout, et Neville la poussa. L'Elu le suivit et pénétra dans une pièce. Soudain, des cris de joie explosèrent tout autour de lui. Il fut entraîné dans une masse de personnes. Il reçut des tapes dans le dos, tout le monde lui souriait, le félicitait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de leur répondre, de leur sourire en retour.

« -Comment le garçon a réagi ? Sait-il mettre un nom sur cette proximité ? »

L'esprit de Voldemort envahissait le sien. Le Gryffondor n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Les décors se mélangeaient, tout devenait flou, si imprécis.  
Qui était-il ? Harry ou Voldemort ?  
« Je m'appelle Harry Potter, Harry, Harry. Je suis… Je suis… »

-Où sommes-nous en fait ? demanda-t-il alors que les autres se reculaient. Neville lui expliqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande, que c'était la cachette de tous ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Se forçant à rester Harry et à garder le contrôle sur sa connexion avec Voldemort, il vit des visages familiers : Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Seamus…  
-Bon, j'imagine que tu n'es pas là pour rien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Seamus.

« -Comment vont mes autres horcruxes ? Sont-ils en sécurité ?»  
-Je…  
Harry grimaça, alors qu'il commençait peu à peu à perdre pied.  
-Je dois chercher des objets qui sont ici à Poudlard.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Seamus.

Devait-il en parler ? Non, il devait sortir d'ici, il devait chercher l'horcruxe, les crocs du basilic.  
Tout se passa vite.

Luna qui arrivait avec Cho, les autres qui le poussaient à parler, Voldemort qui réfléchissait sur les objets qui contenaient une partie de son âme, qui lui appartenaient.  
« -Le garçon doit être trouvé, Nagini.  
-Combien de temps dois-je attendre ? Ssssemblables… !  
-Ssssi impatiente,…  
Et l'homme eut un sourire cruel. »

Il était si perdu, si plongé dans sa fatigue, sa douleur, sa peur, qu'il ne vit pas Ginny arriver par la même ouverture que lui il y a encore quelques minutes.

« -Le garçon sera trouvé, Nagini.  
Le serpent siffla de contentement. »

Incapable de réfléchir, de prendre le temps de réfléchir, il lâcha du bout des lèvres :  
-Bon, je dois chercher un objet qui va m'aider contre Vous-Savez-Qui, mais je n'ai aucune idée de où il se trouve. Il a un lien avec Serdaigle, c'est un objet qui est sûrement très important.  
-Il y a le diadème perdu de Serdaigle, déclara Luna.

« -Un tel horcruxe ne devrait jamais se trouver loin de son maître. Le garçon tentera de se rebeller, mais il sera maté. »  
Une question venait de trouver sa réponse : Voldemort ne comptait pas sacrifier l'horcruxe en voulant à tout prix se débarrasser de son pire ennemi.  
Il n'allait pas mourir, il le savait maintenant. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il devait s'en sentir davantage rassuré.  
-Le diadème perdu est perdu, c'est ça le problème, fit observer Michael Corner.

Harry aussi était perdu. Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer où il se trouvait, ni qui il était. Il devait faire ce qu'il avait à faire et partir, maintenant !  
Le Survivant prit alors une décision cruciale. Il le regretterait plus tard, il le savait, mais il devait partir, il se sentait en danger. Tout son instinct le poussait à partir de Poudlard, à se cacher, se reposer, et reprendre son sang-froid.  
-Euh, écoutez, j'ai aussi quelque chose d'autre à chercher, c'est très important.  
-On vient avec toi alors, dit Neville.  
-Non ! C'est dans la chambre des secrets, je suis le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir, et Vous-Savez-Qui ne doit pas savoir que je suis venu ici.  
-C'est pas aujourd'hui alors qu'on se bat ? demanda Seamus  
-Non, c'est trop tôt, répondit l'Elu. Si on tente ça maintenant, on perdra à coup sûr. Ce que je dois faire maintenant et seul nous aidera à la fin à le vaincre.

Il l'espérait en tout cas.  
-Faîtes-moi confiance, s'il vous plaît. Je manque de temps, là !  
-Si tu veux, on peut toujours chercher le diadème. Peut-être que c'est ça que tu cherches, proposa Luna.  
-Euh… oui, d'accord. Pourquoi pas, mais pas maintenant et surtout je veux que vous restiez prudents. Ne vous faites pas attraper.

Puis il se retourna vers Neville.  
-Comment sort-on d'ici ?  
Et pendant que Neville le guidait vers la sortie, ceux qui se trouvaient ici se regardèrent.  
-Il a pas l'air bien.  
-On dirait qu'il est inquiet.  
-En même temps, il est l'indésirable N°1, ça se comprend.  
-Oui mais là, il se passe vraiment quelque chose. Il était livide.  
-J'ai confiance en Harry.

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils avaient foi en lui, ils avaient confiance.  
Si ça n'était pas le bon moment, qu'à cela ne tienne. Ils se tiendraient prêts, et une fois le moment venu, ils se battraient.

Pour Harry.  
Pour la victoire.  
Pour la liberté.

* * *

-Merci pour tout Neville. Et… désolé, je sais que…  
-Tu n'as pas l'air bien Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas. On comprend, personne ne t'en veux. Fais ce que tu as à faire, mais ne nous oublie pas, d'accord ?  
Le Survivant acquiesça vivement.  
-Impossible de vous oublier !

Il aurait pu s'enfuir au moment où il avait appris la cruelle vérité. Mais il se battait encore. Pour ne pas laisser le monde magique aux mains sales et cruelles de Voldemort. C'était pour eux qu'il n'avait pas fui, qu'il n'avait pas arrêté le combat.

Laissant derrière lui Neville et la Salle sur Demande, il se mit à courir. La douleur à sa cicatrice était insupportable, mais il repoussait de toutes ses forces Voldemort de son esprit. Car maintenant, il était temps d'agir.  
Longeant les murs, la baguette serrée dans sa main, il se mit en direction de la Chambre des Secrets. Il hésita une fraction de seconde à mettre sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais avec elle, ses mouvements seraient ralentis. Il n'était plus un petit garçon, il avait grandi. La cape le gênerait, il devait s'en priver pour courir.

Il parcourut les couloirs, filant comme le vent, et le cœur plongé dans la panique. Tout défilait sous ses yeux, ses yeux affolés. C'était comme si rien existait, comme si tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui avait disparu.

Seul le chemin jusqu'aux toilettes des filles subsistait dans son esprit. Le ventre noué, les mains moites, il tentait de garder le contrôle sur son sang-froid.

Mais il eut soudain la sensation qu'on venait de le frapper violemment dans le ventre, quand il vit une silhouette entrer dans son champ de vision. S'arrêtant net, et poussé par son instinct, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche et l'enfila prestement. La silhouette, qui venait d'arriver par un couloir juxtaposé, commençait à s'approcher, et Harry put, peu à peu, mieux distinguer ses traits. Il put alors mettre un nom sur ce visage : c'était Alecto Carrow.

Elle passa à côté de lui, sans pouvoir le voir. Et l'angoisse qui avait envahi Harry diminua au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait. Marchant cette fois-ci le plus doucement possible, le Gryffondor poursuivit son chemin. Le danger était passé.

Il préféra cependant rester sous sa cape. Cette rencontre infortune lui montra qu'il valait mieux qu'il prenne quelques minutes de plus pour arriver à la Chambre des Secrets. Rester visible était trop risqué.

Harry arriva enfin devant les toilettes des filles. Il siffla un « Ouvre-toi », et très vite, un tuyau s'ouvrit, prenant la place du robinet. Il sauta dedans sans tarder. Le chemin pour se retrouver dans la salle elle-même ne fut pas long ensuite.

Et bien vite, le squelette du basilic lui faisait face. Il l'avait tué lui-même. Et aujourd'hui, le serpent allait l'aider. C'était risible. Les pas du Survivant résonnèrent dans la salle alors qu'il s'avançait jusqu'au reptile. S'agenouillant, et précautionneux, il sortit de sa poche un gros mouchoir qu'il entoura autour d'un croc. Et, d'un coup sec, il l'arracha.

Il avait réussi. Il avait trouvé une arme capable de l'aider à blesser Voldemort. La satisfaction se mit à le parcourir, se répandant à travers son corps. C'était si agréable, si paisible. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il arracha alors plusieurs crocs qu'il enroula de tissu. Il les mit alors dans son sac qu'il portait toujours sur lui. Et puis, il se posa une question.

Devait-il détruire l'horcruxe, maintenant ? Ici ?  
Ne serait-il pas mieux de quitter Poudlard, de se mettre à l'abri, et de le faire une fois qu'il serait sûr qu'il était absolument hors de de danger?

Sortant le médaillon, il prit un moment pour le regarder. Ils étaient liés. Ils étaient semblables. Ils appartenaient à Voldemort. La main qui serrait le médaillon se serra autour à cette pensée. Harry contenait une partie de l'âme de son pire ennemi, ils étaient si proches, si connectés. Ça n'était pas juste. Ça n'était pas acceptable.

Posant violemment l'objet sur le sol, il prit un croc dans sa main. Il allait le faire, maintenant. Il devait se prouver, et prouver à ce monstre, qu'il n'était pas un pantin. Qu'il n'était pas une possession. Qu'il était un être humain. Et qu'il ne se laisserait jamais mater. _Jamais._ Voldemort ne serait jamais son maître.

« Jamais. »

Et Harry enfonça brutalement le croc dans le médaillon.

_Explosion de douleur._

« Qui suis-je ? »  
« Où suis-je ? »  
« Que s'est-il passé ? »

_Noir absolu._

C'était comme si tout son être avait explosé. Comme si il y avait eu une détonation à l'intérieur même de lui. Comme si son âme avait quitté son corps avant de le réintégrer. Comme si...

C'était indescriptible, en vérité. Si lent et si rapide à la fois. Si brutal, si douloureux. C'était comme si c'était lui-même que Harry avait transpercé. Il gisait sur le sol, les bras en croix, les yeux fermés. Il reprenait peu à peu conscience. Tout revenait par à-coups. Il sentait le sol sous son dos, la saleté de la surface sous ses doigts.

Et puis, Harry rouvrit les yeux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Car de nouvelles l'envahissaient. Et elles n'étaient pas les siennes.

«-Il sait.  
Lui, Voldemort, se redressa. La douleur avait explosé à l'intérieur de lui. On l'avait blessé. _Il_ l'avait blessé.  
-Le garçon sait, c'est une certitude.  
Un horcruxe venait de tuer un autre horcruxe.

Et puis, contre toute attente, son rire cruel s'éleva.  
-Le garçon sait pour mes horcruxes, et il sait qu'il m'appartient. Il essaie d'avoir un moyen de pression sur moi, ma douce.  
Le serpent siffla de contentement alors que les doigts longs et blancs caressaient ses écailles.  
-Quand? Quand? siffla ensuite Nagini.  
-Il sera bientôt à nous. Peut-être même cette nuit.

Et soudain, les yeux moqueurs se fixèrent sur un point. Comme s'il regardait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.  
-Car il n'est pas bien difficile de comprendre où tu es, _Harry._»

Et alors que Harry redevenait Harry, une seule pensée tournoyait dans son esprit: Voldemort arrivait.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Confrontation

Bonsoir ! Je m'excuse profondément pour le temps que j'ai mis pour vous écrire ce chapitre ! Mais voilà, il est écrit, et je suis à nouveau dans le bain de "Il est temps, Harry". J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)

Bonne lecture, et merci à vous tous pour l'attention que vous portez à ma fiction =) ça me fait chaud au cœur !

Chapitre 6 : Confrontation

Il devait partir. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Pas une seconde à perdre, pas une minute de répit. Voldemort arrivait. L'Enfer arrivait.  
Il savait. Ils savaient tous deux. Ils avaient tous deux compris, tous deux accepté. S'il se faisait attraper, s'il se faisait capturer… Il était foutu. Il serait fait prisonnier, destiné à jamais à ramper devant les pieds de son pire ennemi.

Il était comme Nagini, lié à cet homme, lié à ce monstre. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas !

Alors Harry courut. Comme un damné, comme possédé. Il sortit de la Chambre des Secrets à la vitesse de l'éclair, les précieux crocs dans son sac. Mais peut-être aurait-il dû rester à l'intérieur, dans le calme de la chambre. Car la première chose qui le frappa lorsqu'il en sortit fut l'agitation qu'il vit au loin, en face.

Les couloirs étaient remplis d'élèves, et le brouhaha prédominait. Ils parlaient de lui. Sa présence ici était découverte. Et si les élèves savaient, les professeurs aussi. Rogue, les Carrow… !

Il crut défaillir lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son bras. Se retournant vivement, dégainant sa baguette, il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Neville, qui tentait de se faire le plus discret possible.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment Il a su ? demanda Neville.  
Puis le jeune garçon secoua la tête.  
-Le plus important, c'est que tu sortes d'ici ! Mets ta cape !  
-Viens aussi dessous ! Tu n'es pas censé être ici !

Harry sortit sa cape et les recouvrit tous deux. Ils durent cependant fléchir un peu les genoux, pour être totalement recouverts. Harry se félicita de sa rapidité, car la seconde d'après, Amycus Carrow arrivait par un couloir adjacent. Il était cherché, il était traqué. Mais malgré le chaos qui régnait dans son esprit, il devait rester silencieux.

Amycus passa à côté d'eux, incapable de les voir.  
-Le premier qui voit Harry Potter doit tout de suite le signaler ! Ceux qui tenteront de le cacher seront sévèrement punis ! dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard. Ils attendirent que le surveillant passe son chemin, pour se permettre de murmurer.  
-On doit retourner à la Salle sur Demande. Vite !

Mais, malgré l'urgence, ils furent obligés de marcher lentement. En courant, ils savaient que leurs pas auraient résonné dans les couloirs.

C'était indescriptible. Il fallait être rapide, et pourtant si silencieux, si prudents, si lents. Mais leur marche fut stoppée net. Car soudain, une voix se mit à résonner dans le château. Une voix froide et cruelle. Et elle semblait si proche, si près de chacun d'eux. Comme s'il suffisait de se retourner pour le voir.  
-Montre-toi Harry Potter ! Je sais que tu es ici !

Harry manqua de perdre l'équilibre. C'était comme si on l'avait frappé. Il était déjà là, il était à Poudlard, pour lui, pour l'horcruxe qu'il était.

-Tout va bien se passer Harry, tenta de rassurer Neville.  
Le Survivant voulut lui dire que non, rien n'allait, rien n'irait bien. Pas s'il restait ici, pas s'il restait plus longtemps. S'il se faisait attraper, tout serait perdu. Il ne voulait pas finir Nagini, recherchant le contact et l'approbation de son maître.

Harry et Neville se sentirent soudain violemment poussés en arrière. Un élève venait de les bousculer. Car tout autour d'eux, l'agitation avait grossi, pris une telle proportion ! Pour tous, l'arrivée de l'Elu suivie de celle de Voldemort ne voulait dire qu'une chose : ils étaient arrivés au point culminant de la guerre, c'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer, que Harry Potter était venu affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour tous les sauver.

Ils étaient tellement loin de la réalité.

S'écroulant lourdement sur le sol, Harry et Neville sentirent la cape glisser sur leurs corps, révélant leurs visages et leurs torses.

Le silence s'abattit. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'Elu. Ils avaient été découverts.  
-Vite ! Il faut partir ! cria Neville.  
-C'est Harry Potter !  
-C'est lui !  
-On est sauvés !

Ils exultaient tous.

Les deux griffondors se levèrent précipitamment –attrapant au passage la cape- et se mirent à courir. La Salle sur Demande, ils devaient y retourner, maintenant !  
Ils passèrent un couloir, alors que la voix de Voldemort résonnait encore dans tout le château et que les élèves murmuraient tout autour d'eux.  
-Viens me retrouver Harry, viens dans la cour du château !

Et c'était un ordre.

Mais Harry serait damné s'il obéissait !

-Il est là ! cria une voix.  
Ils se retournèrent tous deux à cet éclat de voix.

C'était Pansy Parkinson qui les regardait, le visage mauvais. Harry prit une longue inspiration. C'est à ce moment qu'il la vit du coin de l'œil. La sœur Carrow.  
-Protego ! lança-t-il alors qu'elle jetait un sort dans leur direction.

Neville dégaina sa baguette, et cria un Expelliarmus. Alecto fit un pas de côté et répliqua avec un Endoloris. Les élèves qui les entouraient s'écartèrent. Ils hésitaient. Devaient-ils intervenir ? Ou laisser le grand Harry Potter s'occuper de Carrow et prendre les choses en main ?

L'Elu maintint son bouclier, puis attira une armure sur Carrow à l'aide d'un accio. Ça n'était pas bon. Il ne devait pas s'éterniser ici. Voldemort viendrait l'y trouver, il en était certain.

Carrow, d'un coup de baguette, fit exploser l'armure, puis ouvrit la bouche, prête à contre-attaquer. Mais aussi soudainement qu'elle s'arrêta, Harry le ressentit.

Au plus profond de son âme, de ses âmes.  
Comme un appel silencieux, comme un ordre murmuré.

Il se retourna alors brusquement et se mit devant Neville, comme un rempart. Il brandit sa baguette, l'esprit en alerte mais le regard fier.

Le silence avait repris ses droits, le temps s'était suspendu. Harry sentait la peur émaner des autres élèves, mais il resta concentré. Il se battrait, il ne se laisserait pas dompter. Il était plus que temps qu'il mette les choses au clair avec son maître.

Et ça tombait bien car ce dernier se tenait juste devant lui. Harry pouvait lire l'arrogance sur son visage, comme s'il pensait déjà, comme s'il savait déjà, qu'il avait gagné.

Neville était tendu derrière lui, mais il restait concentré, et tenait en joug Carrow, prêt à les défendre, prêt à attaquer. Harry ressentit un élan de fierté envers lui. Il était loin le temps où Neville courbait l'échine, hésitant, timide. Il était devenu un guerrier.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de le féliciter. Car Lord Voldemort lui faisait face, le toisant. Il le regardait de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il le redécouvrait. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était le cas. Car il était clair que pour lui, ce n'était plus une histoire de combat entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'Elu, mais plutôt une affaire entre un maître et son horcruxe.

Quelques mètres seulement les séparaient. Voldemort avait un sourire satisfait, et cruel, qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Il se réjouissait, visiblement. Mais Harry restait debout, presque impassible, le regardant intensément dans les yeux.

-Nous voilà enfin face à face, Harry.

Et ce dernier détesta la façon dont Voldemort avait prononcé son prénom. Comme s'il était une chose précieuse, à garder, à mater, à conserver dans un coin secret. Comme s'il lui appartenait. Comme s'il le susurrait, tel le vicieux serpent qu'il était.

« Reste calme, Harry. »

L'attroupement autour d'eux avait grossi, mais ils se tenaient tous à distance respectable. L'Armée de Dumbledore était sortie de sa cachette, alertée, et se trouvait non loin derrière, leurs baguettes sorties. Ils étaient prêts à aider leur ami. Mais ils savaient qu'il ne fallait rien brusquer pour l'instant.

Voldemort fit un pas en avant. Ce fut comme si on avait balancé un seau d'eau sur Harry. Il leva alors encore plus haut sa baguette, un sort au bout de ses lèvres. Tout son instinct hurlait contre le danger qu'il percevait.

Le Lord s'arrêta. Mais pas parce qu'il avait peur, oh non, si l'on en jugeait d'après le sourire qu'il portait, et ses yeux carmins qui étincelaient.  
-_Tu devrais baisser ta baguette, Harry. Un horcruxe ne devrait jamais menacer son maître_, susurra-t-il en fourchelangue.  
Certains se raidirent en entendant le Seigneur des Ténèbres parler le langage des serpents. Pour le Survivant, c'était une manière de plus de l'isoler des autres.  
-_Vous n'êtes pas mon maître !_ cracha Harry en fourchelangue aussi.  
-_Allons, allons ! Toi et moi savons très bien que c'est faux_.

Voldemort réduisit encore la distance d'un pas, comme s'il souhaitait apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Harry cessa un instant de respirer. Il devait attaquer ! Mais s'il lançait les hostilités maintenant, il n'avait aucune idée de la tournure que ça allait prendre. Et il n'était pas seul. Si Voldemort s'en prenait à un autre élève, ils savaient tous deux que Harry se battrait pour le sauver.

-_Oh, je sais que tu résisteras_, siffla l'immonde personnage en face de lui. _Mais tu te rendras vite compte que c'est inutile ! Tu devrais t'estimer heureux, je souhaitais initialement te tuer._  
-_Je préfère mourir que d'être vote chien !_ argua Harry.  
-_Ah, Harry, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu vois le côté négatif de la chose._  
-_Mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne : vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi._

Le rire de Voldemort résonna soudain dans le couloir, faisant frissonner certains étudiants.

-Oh si, Harry ! reprit Voldemort, cette fois-ci en anglais, pour que tout le monde puisse comprendre. J'ai tous les droits sur le monde magique, et en particulier sur toi, _mon horcruxe._

Il avait sifflé « mon » horcruxe » en fourchelangue, et Harry ne fit que le haïr encore plus pour cela.

« Maintenant ! » lui cria son esprit.

-Expelliarmus ! lança-t-il sans tarder.  
Voldemort para sans difficulté.  
-Tu manques à Nagini, tu sais, dit ce dernier sur un ton badin alors qu'il regardait d'un air distrait sa baguette.  
Puis le regard carmin se verrouilla sur celui de Harry et il ne voulait dire qu'une chose : « tu as perdu. »

Et Voldemort attaqua. C'était comme s'il envoyait des vagues de sa puissante magie sur Harry, et celui-ci se sentait poussé en arrière, alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de les repousser à coup de Protego ou d'Expelliarmus.  
-Reculez ! cria-t-il à tous.  
La seconde d'après, il dévia sur le côté une attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le mur explosa sous l'impact, et Harry profita de l'agitation qui secoua les étudiants, des gravats et de la poussière, pour se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité, faisant signe en même temps à Neville de rejoindre l'AD.

Quand Voldemort put à nouveau voir clairement, il n'y avait alors plus de trace d'Harry. Il était invisible aux yeux de tous.  
-Ton père n'approuverait pas que tu te caches comme un lâche sous ta cape d'invisibilité. Il voudrait que tu m'affrontes comme un homme.

Harry comprit tout de suite ce que tentait de faire Voldemort, mais il ne tomberait pas dans le piège.

-Il voudrait que tu m'affrontes comme lui l'a fait. Bon, on ne peut pas dire que ça lui a vraiment réussi, se moqua Voldemort, ses yeux exprimant tout le plaisir malsain qu'il éprouvait en cet instant.

« Sale enflure » pensa Harry.

Mais il ne réagirait pas à cette attaque. Il y répondrait de la meilleure des manières possibles, de la plus sensée : en réussissant à s'échapper d'ici !

-Si tu ne réponds même pas à mes attaques, je vais m'ennuyer. Mais je sais ce qui pourrait m'occuper.

Et le Survivant sut alors que sa peur allait se réaliser. Voldemort allait viser un autre élève, dans le but de le faire sortir de sa cachette.

La baguette brandie de Voldemort visait un élève totalement pris au hasard. Harry vit qu'il s'agissait de Lavande Brown. C'était purement gratuit, mais ce serait terriblement douloureux pour la jeune fille qui n'avait strictement rien demandé.

Harry se tourna alors vers Neville, et ouvrit légèrement sa cape, dégageant son visage. Le Lord ne pouvait le voir de là où il était, car l'Elu était dos à lui.

« Maintenant ! »  
Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, il avait seulement remué les lèvres. Mais il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre ce que Harry voulait dire, il n'était pas compliqué de lire sur ses lèvres.

Et Neville attira alors Lavande en arrière, d'un accio. Le sort du Lord frappa uniquement le mur une demi-seconde après.

Harry aurait souhaité que ça n'arrive pas ce soir. Mais il n'y avait plus le choix. Il fallait se battre !

-Armée de Dumbledore ! cria Neville, comme s'il lançait un signal.

Et Poudlard bascula alors complètement dans la guerre.

-Stupéfix ! cria Neville en direction d'Amycus.  
Trop surprise, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir et ne put donc y échapper. Harry se mit à courir en direction de Neville et des autres membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore.  
-Vite ! On doit tous fuir ! On ne peut pas le battre maintenant.

Ginny, Luna et les sœurs Parvatil utilisèrent simultanément un protego alors que Voldemort lançait un Doloris en leur direction. Elles reculèrent tous les quatre sous l'impact.

C'était le chaos. Tous les élèves courraient. Des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Et l'AD en profita pour se mettre à courir, avec Harry à sa tête.  
-Où va-t-on ? demanda Seamus.  
-Il faut que je quitte Poudlard ! Il faut qu'on quitte Poudlard ! Vous êtes trop en danger ici ! lui répondit-il.  
-Repassons par la Salle sur Demande ! dit Ernie Macmillan.

La cicatrice du Survivant se mit soudain à brûler. La seconde d'après, plusieurs cris éclatèrent. Il se sentit happé dans une lourde et puissante étreinte. Les écailles qu'il sentait contre sa peau lui indiquèrent immédiatement l'identité de celui qui le tenait possessivement.  
Ou plutôt celle.

-_Va-t'en !_ siffla-t-il à Nagini.  
Mais le serpent ne fit que s'enrouler davantage.

Seamus, Luna et Neville utilisèrent ensemble un accio et le serpent vola jusqu'à eux. Harry sentit les écailles frotter durement contre sa peau sous la vitesse et la violence. Ses lunettes faillirent tomber. Il les remit en place, et se redressa rapidement.

Le serpent tentait d'attaquer ses amis, les crocs sortis. Harry voulut les aider, d'autant plus que détruire Nagini porterait un grand coup à Voldemort. Ce serait parfait. Mais c'était comme s'il était paralysé. Comme si son âme lui susurrait qu'il ne devrait jamais se battre contre Nagini. Que c'était interdit.

Mais Neville était loin d'être en proie à ce dilemme. Il lança un violent Expelliarmus qui projeta le serpent contre le mur.

Quelque chose remua au fond d'Harry. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. La main de Michael Corner s'accrocha à son bras, et il fut tiré dans une nouvelle course. La Salle sur Demande n'était plus très loin.

Comme dans un état second, le Survivant les suivit. Incapable de réfléchir, incapable de comprendre.  
-Harry !  
Il ne comprenait plus. Ses réactions étaient si imprévues, si extrêmes.  
-HARRY !

Ce dernier sursauta. Ses yeux mirent un moment avant de se fixer sur Ginny qui se tenait debout devant lui, l'air inquiet. Ginny, sa belle et douce Ginny. Comment réagirait-elle, si elle apprenait qui il était vraiment ? Mais à cet instant, il n'y avait qu'un amour tellement profond et tellement puissant dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle avait la main posé sur son bras, et le regardait fixement.  
-On est arrivés, Harry, dit-elle doucement.  
Il acquiesça, et secoua la tête, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande, et quand la porte se referma, ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement. Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol, et tenta de calmer sa respiration.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Seamus.  
-Je vais retourner dans le bar d'Alberforth, et ensuite je transplanerai, répondit Harry.  
Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas où aller.  
-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas se battre maintenant ? interrogea Terry Boot.  
-Ecoutez ! lâcha le Survivant.

Ses émotions étaient si exacerbées. Il était pris dans un tourbillon et il en avait assez !

-Il a créé des choses, des objets, qui garantissent sa survie. Tant que ces choses sont intactes il survivra.  
-Et c'est pour ça que toi, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas venus à Poudlard. Vous vouliez les détruire, dit Neville.  
-Mais où sont Ron et Hermione ? demanda Seamus.  
Un silence suivit cette question.  
-Ils… ils vont bien, assura-t-il.  
Seamus ouvrit la bouche, visiblement prêt à insister.  
-Et si tu es là, c'est parce qu'il y en a une de ces choses ici ! coupa Neville, qui voyait bien que Harry était mal à l'aise.  
-Exactement ! répondit ce dernier. C'est pour ça que prendre le risque de commencer le combat maintenant, c'est inutile. Parce que toutes ces choses n'ont pas été détruites.  
-Combien en restent-ils ? demanda Ginny.  
-4. J'en ai détruit un ce soir.  
-Bien joué ! dit Seamus.  
-Bon, Harry, nous, on va rester ici, et on va essayer de trouver cet objet. Tu nous as expliqué ce que tu savais dessus, donc on va utiliser ces infos pour le trouver, déclara Neville.  
-Vous avez été découverts ! objecta le Survivant. Ce serait mieux que vous ne quittiez pas la Salle sur Demande.  
-Harry ! objecta Seamus. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire tout seul. Tu n'y arriverais pas. Nous sommes l'Armée de Dumbledore !

Le Survivant porta les mains à la tête. Il se sentait trop fatigué, blessé au plus profond de son âme –était-ce à cause de la destruction de l'horcruxe ?- il avait besoin de se calmer.

-Bon d'accord, finit-il par dire.  
Il n'avait pas la force d'objecter, et ils savaient que ses amis étaient aussi têtus que lui.  
-Vous allez vous occuper de Poudlard, continua-t-il. Essayez aussi de protéger les autres élèves alors, si vous acceptez de prendre ces risques.  
-L'idéal, ce serait de reprendre Poudlard ! s'exclama Corner.  
-Attendez, pas d'action inconsidérée s'il vous plaît !  
-Il faudrait qu'on puisse te contacter pour te dire où on en est, et si on a trouvé l'objet, déclara Neville.  
-Alberforth. Tous les trois jours, j'irai voir Alberforth, et ce sera lui qui me fera transiter les informations.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Harry s'approcha alors du passage, suivi de ses amis. Il se retourna vers eux, un sourire triste sur le visage. Ils étaient tous si courageux, si braves.  
-Bon courage à vous tous. Et merci pour tout.  
-Bon courage surtout à toi vieux !  
-Ouais, mais tu vas réussir, on a confiance en toi !  
-T'es le meilleur !  
-T'es le Survivant, montre-leur à cette bande d'abrutis ce que t'as dans le ventre !

Ils parlaient tous ensemble, témoignant leur soutien et leur confiance, affichant leur joie de l'avoir revu, de le savoir à leurs côtés. Les yeux de Ginny se verrouillèrent aux siens, et ils passèrent de longues secondes à regarder. La jeune fille s'approcha ensuite, et Harry n'eut qu'une envie. La serrer contre lui. Et il le fit. Ou bien était-ce elle ?

Qu'importait, au fond ! Tant qu'il pouvait la sentir contre lui, saine et sauve. Les bras de Ginny étaient fermement enroulés autour de son corps, et il se laissa aller contre elle.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer. Ils le savaient tous deux. Ils s'éloignèrent, mais le sourire immense que lui adressa la belle rousse suffit à l'apaiser. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, puis finalement tourna le dos à Ginny, et à tous ses amis, et il emprunta le passage. Et alors qu'il approchait du salon d'Alberforth, une pensée le traversa. En apprenant la vérité, il avait décidé de ne pas se sacrifier, de trouver un autre moyen. Parce qu'il avait envie de vivre, parce qu'il pensait le mériter. Cependant, alors qu'il continuait toujours d'avancer, il revit les images de ses amis, tous si courageux; il revit Lavande qui avait été au bout de la baguette de Voldemort et qui avait failli payer le prix de sa présence à Poudlard... Il revit dans son esprit tous ceux pour qui il avait de l'importance. Ils n'hésitaient pas à se mettre en danger pour lui.

Et alors il se demanda si sa survie et ses propres désirs en valaient tant la peine.

* * *

Tadaaaa ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu ou déplu ! Le prochain chapitre dans 2 semaines, ou moins !


	8. Chapter 7 : Réunion

Chapitre 7 : Réunion

-Il faut que je le retrouve !  
Ron faisait les cents pas, répétant inlassablement ces mêmes mots.  
-Il a réussi à s'échapper, heureusement, commenta Bill.  
-Mais où est-il allé maintenant ? demanda Fleur. Ils n'ont donné aucun indice à la radio.  
Ladite radio trônait sur la table au centre de la pièce et diffusait en boucle une émission spéciale, retraçant la soirée que venait de vivre Poudlard.  
-C'est ce que je dois découvrir ! Je dois absolument retrouver Harry. Pour l'aider !  
-Et te racheter, lâcha Bill.  
Ron s'arrêta de tourner en rond. Il tourna la tête en sa direction, et son regard se fit gêné. Mais Bill avait raison.  
-Et me racheter, répéta-t-il.  
-Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il a pu aller, dit Fleur.  
-Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que Seamus a dit à la radio que Harry y est allé seul, déclara Bill.  
-J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Hermione, murmura Ron.

Les deux mariés échangèrent un regard, puis décidèrent de se retirer. Ron avait besoin d'être laissé seul, seul avec ses réflexions. Mais il avait beau tenté de chercher toutes les solutions possibles, rien ne paraissait sensé. Ou peut-être était-il seulement effrayé.  
-Rah ! lâcha-t-il, énervé.  
Peut-être devrait-il aller à Godric's Hollow ! Après tout, Harry voudrait sûrement aller rendre visite à ses parents ? Mais quelle était la probabilité qu'ils se retrouvent au même endroit, au même moment ?  
Malgré tout, cela valait le coup d'essayer !

Pourtant, alors qu'il commençait à préparer ses affaires, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il l'entendit.  
Une voix.  
_Sa_ voix.

Celle d'Hermione.  
« Oh Hermione… ! »  
Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne repense à sa conduite horrible envers elle et envers Harry ! Les mots qu'il avait prononcé, la colère qui l'avait habité…  
Il mériterait tous les oiseaux qu'elle voudrait lui envoyer à la figure quand ils se retrouveraient.  
« Et si je ne la revoyais jamais ? »  
Et si elle était morte dans un combat où il n'avait pas pu l'aider parce qu'il les avait abandonnés elle et Harry ?

Et soudain, le déluminateur émit une lueur aveuglante dans sa poche.  
A cet instant, il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait retrouver Hermione plutôt qu'il ne le pensait.

* * *

-Nous vous rappelons la nouvelle de la soirée ! Harry Potter est allé à Poudlard au nez et à la barbe des mangemorts ! Il cherchait, d'après nos sources, certaines choses. Nos informateurs affirment qu'il a trouvé l'une des choses pour lesquelles il est venu. Un point sur la situation avec Romulus.  
-L'arrivée surprise d'Harry Potter à Poudlard pouvait signifier beaucoup de choses. Certains ont cru à l'apogée de la guerre, mais il n'en était rien. Malgré tout, c'est un signe envoyé à Vous-Savez-Qui que l'Elu est toujours en liberté malgré toutes les forces qu'il déploie pour le capturer. Le fait que Harry ait réussi à pénétrer _puis_ à s'enfuir de Poudlard témoigne des limites de la domination des mangemorts.  
-Mais cette arrivée soudaine n'est pas sans conséquences, n'est-ce pas Romulus ?  
-En effet. Suite à la découverte d'Harry Potter, l'Ordre du Phénix est arrivé sur les lieux pour découvrir quelques minutes plus tard qu'il était reparti. L'Ordre en a donc fait de même. Et bien qu'il n'y ait aucune perte à déplorer du côté de l'Ordre, nous ne pouvons pas en dire autant du côté des élèves. Nous comptons actuellement trois morts et dix blessés. La sécurité va être grandement renforcée pour empêcher toute autre intrusion de ce genre à Poudlard. Mais ceci nous montre bien que le jour où la bataille va vraiment éclater, ce sera terrible. Et ce jour nous guette.  
-Effectivement, cette soirée est annonciatrice de ce qui va sans doute prochainement arriver. Nous craignons également des représailles du côté des élèves de la part des mangemorts et des surveillants. Nous vous tiendrons informés de la moindre évolution. Nous témoignons enfin tout notre soutien pour Harry Potter qui continue encore la guerre contre le Chef des mangemorts. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a cherché, mais paraît-il que c'est nécessaire pour vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui. L'essentiel est que cet objet ait été trouvé par l'Elu ! Pour ceux qui auraient été occupés dans une grotte, nous vous rappelons le titre de ce soir : Harry Potter s'est introduit à Poudlard ! Cette arrivée surprenante a…

Hermione baissa le son de la radio. Ils passaient en boucle cette histoire, et elle l'avait suffisamment écoutée.  
Harry était allé à Poudlard. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené à prendre de tels risques ? Et où était à présent son meilleur ami ?!  
-Oh Ron, il faut qu'on l'aide ! Il faut qu'on aide Harry ! Il a besoin de nous.

Depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule, elle se laissait un peu plus chaque jour gagner par le stress et l'angoisse. La situation était si dangereuse, et elle était impuissante, presque aveugle sur tout ce qui se passait dans l'ombre.

-Hermione ! Hermione !  
Elle se redressa d'un bond. C'était la voix de Ron, il n'y avait aucun doute possible là-dessus. Elle lui parvenait depuis le couloir.  
Elle prit sa baguette et entrouvrit lentement la porte. C'était peut-être un piège. Mais c'était peut-être aussi le vrai Ron. Son ami, l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme qui était parti, qui les avait laissés elle et Harry, loin derrière lui.

Elle le vit, dans le couloir. Il frappait à la porte voisine, criant son nom, le visage impatient. Impatient de la retrouver, impatient de comprendre. Nul doute qu'il allait faire chaque porte, jusqu'à la trouver.

Elle ouvrit la porte entièrement, la baguette brandie. Ron se retourna immédiatement. Ce fut comme si son esprit s'était mis sur pause, comme si tout ce qui existait autour de lui avait disparu dans le noir. Hermione se trouvait là devant lui. Après tout ce temps, il l'avait retrouvée. La rage déformait les traits de la jeune sorcière la peur peut-être aussi.

Il déglutit et s'approcha.  
-Stop ! Qui me dit que tu es le vrai Ron ?  
Du coin de l'œil, elle vérifiait que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Elle avait sa baguette de sortie, et si l'homme devant lui n'était qu'un mangemort qui l'avait retrouvé malgré les sortilèges de protection sur sa chambre d'hôtel, toute personne qui arrivait, risquait de se trouver coincée entre deux feux.  
-C'est moi. Ron, le sombre idiot qui laisse tomber ses meilleurs amis parce qu'il n'apprend jamais de ses erreurs. Parce que sinon, je n'aurai jamais refait la même chose à Harry comme durant notre quatrième année. Tu as le droit de me jeter un sort !  
Hermione abaissa sa baguette.  
-Tu le mériterais en effet.

Mais Hermione ne fit que tourner les talons. Elle retourna dans sa chambre.  
Laissant la porte ouverte.  
Ron prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la pièce.

* * *

Harry était allongé dans un lit. Depuis le temps qu'il dormait dans un sac de couchage, sous une tente, il aurait dû profiter de cette chance pour dormir d'un long et réparateur sommeil. Oui, il aurait dû. Mais son esprit agité n'était visiblement pas d'accord.

Car il était bien trop inquiet.

Cette nuit à Poudlard avait eu un effet dévastateur sur lui et ses convictions. Il avait tant cru, tant cru ! qu'il y arriverait, qu'il arriverait à survivre et à sauver le monde magique de la menace de Voldemort. Il avait cru qu'il arriverait à concilier ses deux envies pourtant si incompatibles !

Et c'était bien là le problème. Elles étaient _incompatibles_.  
Cette nuit en avait été un cruel rappel.

Ça n'était pas possible. Tant que Voldemort serait vivant, rien ne s'arrangerait. Le monde magique resterait toujours en danger ses amis resteraient en danger.

Et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Neville qui combattait à ses côtés, qui prenait la tête de la Résistance, qui se révélait comme le guerrier qu'il avait toujours été au fond, Ginny qui avait témoigné à travers ses yeux tout l'amour et le soutien qu'elle éprouvait pour lui Hermione qu'il avait laissé derrière lui alors qu'elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Elle avait choisi sa loyauté envers lui contre son amour pour Ron. Et puis il y avait Luna, Boot, Macmillan, Seamus… Ils se battaient tous. Même blessés, même meurtris, même pourchassés, ils continuaient le combat. Parce que pour eux, ça en valait la peine. Ils se battaient pour ce qu'ils croyaient être justes, pour leurs valeurs et la liberté.

Ils avaient peut-être peur de la mort, mais ils n'hésitaient pas à l'affronter. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour eux de risquer leurs vies, tant qu'ils pouvaient se battre pour sauver celles des autres.

Et lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il voulu ? Il avait voulu survivre, à tout prix. Continuer à vivre, malgré les conséquences que cela engendrait. Il refusait de mourir, parce qu'il avait envie de vivre et parce qu'il ne voulait pas suivre ce que Dumbledore lui avait imposé.

« Oui, ça n'est pas juste. Pas juste que je sois forcé à mourir ! Mais j'ai oublié que ce n'est pas une guerre entre Voldemort, Dumbledore et moi. Il y a tant d'innocents ! »

Oui, certains lui avaient craché dans le dos. Mais combien avait cru en lui ? Combien d'enfants, combien d'amis ?

Et Harry se sentit vide et coupable.  
Et Harry se sentit faible et lâche.

Peut-être devrait-il suivre le plan de Dumbledore finalement…  
Oui, il voulait vivre. Mais son sacrifice…

Ça en vaudrait la peine.

* * *

Harry mit son sac sur le dos, et redressa ses lunettes sur son nez. La nuit avait laissé place au jour, et il était temps de se remettre en route. Il se tourna vers Alberforth qui le regardait.  
-Où vas-tu aller mon garçon ?  
Il ne restait plus qu'un horcruxe à trouver. Mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où le chercher.  
-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Je reviendrais dans trois jours, à la même heure.  
L'homme acquiesça.  
-Dis-moi mon garçon… N'as-tu pas peur ?

A sa grande surprise, Harry eut un petit rire.  
-Non. Parfois je peux ressentir de l'angoisse, du stress, dans une situation difficile. Mais pas la peur incontrôlable, celle qui vous cloue sur place. Sinon le combat serait déjà perdu d'avance.

* * *

Il décida de retourner dans la forêt de Dean. Il ne savait pas où aller, et la forêt de Dean était le premier endroit qui l'inspirait. Il y avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Hermione et y avait apprécié la douceur de la neige. Après tout, cela faisait seulement une semaine que sa rencontre révélatrice avec Nagini avait eu lieu. Il allait passer le dernier jour de cette année désastreuse seul.  
Il y a encore peu de temps, il était avec Ron et Hermione. Ils formaient un trio, inséparables. C'est fou comme un monde pouvait s'écrouler, en l'espace d'un court instant.

Mais Harry n'avait ni l'envie, ni le temps de se morfondre.  
« Où es-tu, foutu dernier horcruxe ? »

Perché comme il l'aimait sur un arbre, il se laissa comme la dernière fois envahir par le calme que l'inspirait cette vue. Toute cette neige dégageait une douceur infinie, comme si elle pouvait encore exister malgré tout le sang versé.

Et puis Harry ferma les yeux, soustrayant à son regard cette vue magnifique et l'innocence qui n'avait plus sa place dans sa vie.

Harry se remémora chaque horcruxe, et leur signification, leur lien avec Voldemort.  
Le médaillon, d'abord. Il le sortit de sa poche, et le porta devant ses yeux. Il était détruit, transpercé. Un trou béant gâchait la beauté de l'objet si l'on occultait ce qu'il avait contenu. Le lien résidait dans le fait qu'il avait un rapport avec Salazar Serpentard.

Le journal de Tom Jedusor.  
« Tom Jedusor se cache derrière mon âme, comme une ombre. »  
Journal que Voldemort avait donné à Lucius Malefoy et…

Harry se redressa si vite et si violemment qu'il manqua de tomber de l'arbre. Voldemort avait confié un horcruxe à un de ses mangemorts. Et s'il l'avait fait deux fois ? Et si Lucius Malefoy n'était pas le seul à avoir ou à avoir eu un tel objet en sa possession ?  
« Mais si après l'échec de Lucius, Voldemort avait récupéré cet horcruxe ? » Et s'il était en train de le récupérer en ce moment même ? Il avait compris les intentions d'Harry. Il voudrait sûrement mettre tous ses morceaux d'âme à l'abri !

Il y avait tant de possibilités !

Et où Voldemort avait-il élu domicile ?  
« Au Manoir Malefoy ! »  
Ce qui n'allait rien arranger à ses affaires.

Comment allait-il pouvoir s'introduire dans ce manoir, qui devait grouiller de mangemorts, pour trouver un objet inconnu et en ressortir sans se faire voir ?

« Je suis dans de beaux draps. »  
Et c'était vraiment, _vraiment_, le cas de le dire !

* * *

-Harry est un horcruxe ! … Bon sang !  
Hermione acquiesça.  
-Il est parti parce qu'il a besoin de gérer ça seul ! Depuis, je reste près de Londres, dans des hôtels. J'en change fréquemment, au cas où !  
-Il faut qu'on l'aide ! On doit l'aider ! Bon sang, Hermione !  
-Je ne demande que ça ! assura la gryffondor. Mais nous ne savons même pas où il est. Et c'est un horcruxe et…

Elle paniquait. Elle était en proie à la peur et au désespoir. Son meilleur ami allait mourir, et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

-On va essayer de trouver un moyen d'extraire l'horcruxe en lui ! s'écria Ron.  
-Ron, ce genre de choses n'est jamais arrivé. Si ça se trouve, on ne peut le faire sans tuer Harry.  
-Et si ça se trouve, on peut ! On va trouver un moyen ! Je ne veux pas que Harry aille se sacrifier pour que Tu-Sais-Qui soit à nouveau vulnérable.  
-Moi non plus, murmura Hermione.  
-Des bibliothèques magiques, il y en a plein. A Londres, et aussi ailleurs. On va toutes les faire et on va trouver ! Il est temps qu'on aide Harry !

* * *

Que devait-il faire ? Harry lâcha un lourd soupir. Avec l'incertitude venait la frustration puis la colère. Si seulement Hermione était là, elle l'aurait aidé, conseillé.  
Où était-elle en ce moment ? Que faisait-elle ? Avec un peu de chance, elle était retournée chez ses parents, mais il n'y croyait pas. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hermione. Davantage celui de Ron. Il serra les dents. Ron aimait bien fuir quand il avait peur ou que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas.

« Stop ! Ne pense pas à lui. Tu as des choses bien plus importantes à faire ! »

Il allait retrouver le dernier horcruxe inconnu, le détruire, détruire celui qui se trouvait à Poudlard –et si Voldemort l'avait déplacé aussi ?! – tuer Nagini –et ignorer la vague de douleur que cette idée soulevait dans son ventre.

Et à la fin, à la toute fin, il déciderait. Il déciderait s'il se sacrifierait ou non. Il tentait de gagner du temps, à vrai dire. Mais pour l'instant, ça n'avait pas encore d'importance. Ça en aurait plus tard.

Il devait surtout localiser le dernier horcruxe. Infiltrer le Manoir Malefoy relevait du suicide. D'autant plus que peut-être qu'il n'y trouverait rien. Il ne savait pas où il était mais il connaissait la seule personne qui le savait.  
Et ça tombait bien, ils étaient liés ! Leurs esprits étaient connectés.

S'adossant à l'arbre, tentant de rendre la position confortable, et surtout après avoir noué ses jambes à la grosse branche grâce à une corde, Harry ferma les yeux. Il allait remonter le lien, se connecter davantage à l'esprit, et donc à la mémoire, de Voldemort. Et il allait trouver ! Il était plus que déterminé à trouver !

Seulement, ce qu'il avait oublié à cet instant crucial, c'est que Voldemort pouvait également en faire de même.


End file.
